


early morning (oops)

by gundumbie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Alive, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Small Lovely Moment of Happy, Sneezing, Soft Togami Byakuya, Togami Byakuya is Bad at Feelings, Togami Byakuya-Centric, Tsundere Togami Byakuya, byakuya is exposed as a cutie, implied ishimondo, toko isnt there bc her vibes r weird im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundumbie/pseuds/gundumbie
Summary: Byakuya has a cute sneeze, and the others notice. What will become of his rich twink image?
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 13
Kudos: 127





	early morning (oops)

"Tooooogggggaaaaaammmmiii!" Aoi yells, fervently waving her arm back and forth like a ragdoll.

Byakuya looks up from his book. "Come to the dining hall with us!" Aoi settles her hands on her hips, glaring in challenge. From over her shoulder, Sakura nods calmly.

"Why would I do  _ that _ ?" He asks. It comes out more sarcastic than he intends, and he resists a flinch.

Aoi pumps her fist into the air, excited. "Because you're probably planning to kill us! And you're lonely!" 

"I wouldn't kill you two, at least. Naegi would be the prime target, of course." The words felt gross on his tongue, and Aoi wrinkles her nose, but otherwise doesn’t react. Sakura blinks.

"Let's go, let's go!" Aoi chirps, grabbing his sleeve with her open hand. The other holds Sakura's, and they walk into the dining hall together: two smiling lesbians and a disgruntled Togami. He’s sure they make  _ quite _ the sight.

Makoto snorts at the sight of them, ducking to hide his smile when Byakuya casts him a glare.  _ Coward. He’s probably the one who asked them to invite me, anyways,  _ he muses to himself, walking over to carefully sit down at one of the tables furthest from the main group. No one presses him to get closer, which he’s appreciative of, considering he’s anxious just watching them.

Byakuya isn’t hungry, especially not with everyone else around him, analyzing his table manners and etiquette. Making sure he doesn’t slip up, judging him at every brush of his elbows against the table.

He actually doubts they’d do anything like that, on second thought. After all, Mondo has his feet up on the table. It makes his shoulders relax just a little.

“Look who has decided to join us!” Taka bellows, shooting him a thumbs up. “It is, of course, class bonding! You should be honored!” Mondo pulls him to sit down next to him, shoveling mouthfuls of whatever gruel they’ve been served into his mouth.

“I was forced here. I frankly couldn’t care less for your little ritual.” Byakuya takes his book up and covers his face, clutching the leather-bound cover with one hand. 

“Come on, Byakuya, be nice!” Makoto jeers.

Byakuya narrows his eyes at him, frowning. He says nothing, but takes the book a tad bit further away from his face, eyes peering above the cover.

No one mentions the use of first name, luckily, save for a nudge to Makoto from Kyoko and a few scattered winks. Byakuya pretends not to notice, and allows their conversation to flow around him. He’s always been good at zoning out. It came in handy at boring parties, and times like this.

He focuses on the pages, and burrows further into the wall, allowing for some semblance of privacy. He is warm, content. It’s easy to lose himself within the blur of conversation, and low (if any) expectations. The comfort he feels with these people is more than with any others.

However, Byakuya isn’t good at maintaining awareness of his surroundings when he’s reading. The book is one of his favorites, too, so within his daze, he lets out a small sneeze, jolting in his seat. He goes to flip the page again, but is disrupted by a high-pitched scream. His head snaps up.

“That was… the cutest fuckin’ sneeze I’ve ever heard, man.” Mondo says, eyes wide. 

Aoi squeals loudly, clutching the air. Makoto giggles brightly, Leon yowls, Sayaka smiles, and Byakuya craves death.  _ Why did I ever agree to this, again? _

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He denies, upturning his nose at them. But, he jolts again, and lets out another small sneeze.  _ Motherfucker.  _ He curses the day his mother gave him a nose. Even if it is the “Togami nose” (which isn’t a real thing).

“There! Is that your real sneeze?” Celestia laughs behind her hand regally. “How unbefitting of ze Togami corporation.”

Taka slams his hands on the table. “Everyone! Togami may have a bunny-like sneeze, but please do not embarrass him like this!” Byakuya glares more intensely, face warmed to the tips of his ears. Mondo pulls Taka back down again. Chihiro smiles at Byakuya reassuringly, which only makes him feel worse.

Kyoko nods slowly, an analytical look which Byakuya doesn’t like  _ at all  _ on her face. “Cute, Togami.” She says calmly, smirking a little. Byakuya just flips her the bird, standing from his table and sliding across the floors and out the door.

“Hey, man, make sure to get a tissue!” Yasuhiro yells out after him, making Byakuya flee even faster. The echoes of their laughter follow him.  _ Imbeciles.  _ He’s not mad, of course- just embarrassed and exposed.

Byakuya hears footsteps behind him and casts a look over his shoulder. “Why are you following me, Makoto,” he deadpans, raising an eyebrow. His temperature his begun to settle, luckily.

Makoto smiles and rushes forward, on his tiptoes to whisper in his ear. “That was really cute,” he mutters, leaving a small peck on Byakuya’s cheek. 

Byakuya scoffs at the action, reaching out to grab Makoto’s shoulder and pull him in. He presses their lips together roughly, melding their mouths for a moment until he pulls back. Makoto’s warmth lingers on him still. “Be quiet, Naegi,” Byakuya snaps, turning away and heading for the library.

  
Makoto rushes to catch up, laughs echoing off the hallway walls. “Wait up, Byakuya!” He screams.  _ Dramatic as usual. _

**Author's Note:**

> ily all, byakuya is a great character i relate to too much because i am mentally ill; THIS IS NOT TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY LMAO LET ME LIVE IM SORRY


End file.
